1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal that is equipped with a display unit to which information is output.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface (UI), which allows a user to search or select functions in an easy and convenient manner, is being provided.
In addition, a user of the mobile terminal tends to consider his/her mobile terminal as a personal possession that characterizes his/her individuality, and this requires various design-reflected construction of the mobile terminal. The design-reflected construction includes changes and improvements in construction that are made to enable the user to use the mobile terminal in a more convenient manner. The display unit is considered as one of the components that need the changes and improvements in construction.
An arrangement of an operation unit in the front of the mobile terminal makes it difficult to slim down the mobile terminal and to design the mobile terminal in a simple manner. In addition, there occurs a problem in that a display region is reduced by the operation unit provided on a flank surface of the mobile terminal. Therefore, a new construction for an inputting method is considered in order to solve the problem.